Love and Hope
by KuroTails
Summary: "Continue living and learn to love again. Have hope, Byakuya-sama." Fluffy oneshot. ByakuyaxHisana. Hints of ByakuyaxRukia at the end.


Love and Hope

This is my second fanfic. I don't know if the story progressed too fast or whatever...

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did AIZEN WOULD BE DEAD! MWAHAHAHAHA! *head shot* Please review...

* * *

><p>Byakuya had found her on the side of the road in the district of Inuzuri. He hadn't wanted to come here in the first place, but someone had to patrol Rukongai. She was unconscious, probably from the lack of food since Byakuya could sense she had some reiatsu. He couldn't help but walk over to the prone figure and kneel down next to her. She was very pretty and it made him wonder what the color of her eyes were. He found out the next moment.<p>

The woman slowly opened her eyes and saw an extremely handsome Shinigami kneeling next to her. Her eyes were a deep purple with a hint a blue; those eyes captivated Byakuya to the depths of his soul. He had never felt this way towards anyone before. Byakuya, being himself, asked her questions coldly.

"What's your name?"

"Hisana." She felt something tugging inside of her heart, wanting to get closer to this man. "Who are you?" Hisana asked a bit timidly. The Shinigami was a bit intimidating, with his stoic expression on his face.

"Kuchiki Byakuya." He answered shortly. "What are you doing here?"

Hisana was a bit flustered at the question. "Umm…W-well, I was hungry and I just collapsed…."

Byakuya's face softened just a bit, but it was not noticable. He took out a pack of food he just happened to have with him. "Here." He handed the pack to Hisana.

"A-arigatou, Kuchiki-sama." She said shyly, bowing her head.

"_She's really cute when she's nervous." _Byakuya thought, smiling in the inside. "You can call me Byakuya."

"H-hai, Byakuya-sama…" Hisana was happy she was getting to know Byakuya and he was being kind to her.

Byakuya rose to leave and looked at the sitting Hisana.

"W-wi…Will I ever see you again?" The petite woman asked. Byakuya gave a small smile, which made her heart flutter inside her chest.

"I will come back tomorrow, because….." He couldn't finish the sentence and just gave her another smile.

* * *

><p>Ever since the moment they met, Byakuya and Hisana had met every day for months, but to them it only felt like minutes. They both loved each other, but they didn't know how to say it. Hisana was too timid and Byakuya just didn't know how to show his feelings. Finally, one day, Hisana managed to pluck enough courage to ask him.<p>

"Byakuya-sama?"

"Hai?" He answered with the gentleness he only showed to her.

"I, um….Ah, um…." Hisana's face was a bright red and she looked anywhere but at Byakuya who was sitting next to her. "I-i-i love you!" She yelled it suddenly and then buried her head in her arms. Byakuya's face was stoic, as usual, but his heart soared inside of him.

"Hisana, please raise your head." He asked softly. She hesitantly did so, a blush still coloring her cheeks. Byakuya then held her face between his two hands and stared straight into her violet eyes. "I love you too." He said with a full smile gracing his features. Slowly, Byakuya bent down and kissed her delicately on the lips. It only lasted for a few seconds, but to Hisana it felt like forever. After it was over, Hisana's face color would've put a tomato to shame, but she had a smile also.

"Will you marry me, Hisana?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"Of course I will, Byakuya-sama." She gave a quick peck on his cheek, still with some slight embarrassment and grinned. It seemed as if both of their hearts would burst from their emotions.

* * *

><p>Getting married was a hard task for Byakuya since he was marrying a commoner from Rukongai, which was forbidden in the Kuchiki family. He had many heated arguments with his father, who obviously disagreed with Byakuya's choice of bride. Finally, after weeks of fighting, his father gave in and allowed the marriage. After being wedded, Hisana finally decided to tell Byakuya about her sister, Rukia. The stoic man understood and tried helping to look for his lost sister-in-law, but his duties of a Shinigami called him away, often times.<p>

About three and half years into their marriage, Byakuya started to notice that Hisana was getting weaker. She coughed often and got tired easily, but still she wouldn't give up looking for Rukia. Byakuya frequently asked her to rest, but she just simply said, "I have to find her." But one spring morning she just collapsed and was bedridden. Doctors came, examined her and said that nothing could be done. Byakuya was heartbroken and stayed by her side every day, not caring about anything else. One day, Hisana asked a request to Byakuya.

"Byakuya-sama, please find my sister. Then after you find her, please do not tell her that I am her sister. Without telling her anything, please Byakuya-sama; please protect my sister no matter what. I abandoned her, so I don't deserve to be her sister, so I hope that she can be your sister…Even at the end, I am still asking more of you. I am very sorry I couldn't return your love. I am sorry. Being with you for the past five years was like a dream come true for me, Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya was holding Hisana's hand the whole time, crying on the inside.

"Please don't look so sad, Byakuya-sama. It makes my heart break."

"Don't leave me, please. I love you." He said sadly.

"I love you too. But I must go…When I'm gone, continue living and learn to love again. Have hope, Byakuya-sama." Hisana smiled and then her eyes closed. The hand that Byakuya was holding went limp. He bent over the dead body, his face an emotionless mask. His heart was torn to pieces after Hisana's death and he closed it off to everyone.

Byakuya kept his promise to Hisana, finding Rukia the following year. When he saw her, his heart opened just a bit.

"_Hisana, maybe one day I can learn to love and hope again…."_


End file.
